pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch-Hunt
500px Beginning You are either a traveller who has come from far away, or a resident of one of the small towns around here. Either way, your life shall now be greatly influenced by the forces that control the two great castles, the one to the north and the south. To the north is the Witch's castle. The Witch is extremely powerful and clever, but no one knows much about her. Meanwhile, to the south, lies Lord Fugsdale. He's extremely Christian, and for the last decades has build up his simple, small-town Church into a huge castle. He's been running a campaign to hunt down and kill every witch in every town. He's met with great success, but one still eludes him... To the east of the castle is a group of farms, which produce food for everyone in the area, Christians and Witches included. There's a path that goes across the world, from the Church to the Witch's Castle. Immediately north of the castle, there's a marketplace along the path. This is where anyone goes who wants to buy anything. Then, off to the east, past the marketplace, there's a small village beneath a giant tree. This place is quite likely the most neutral of all the villages. To the west of that, across the path, there's another village. This one is a trading village, and is most likely the most Christian area other than the church. Beyond that, there are many areas that are yet to be explored. You can go anywhere and do anything. Which, of course, begs the question: What do you do? The Game Post your actions below here! Chris DeLuca: I go over to that red and blue penis looking thing on the bottom right of the screen and see what it is. Is it a penis? Is anyone around there tending to it? If there is, can I ask them if it's a penis? If it's not a penis, is it a missile? Or a misshapen barn? I would like to fully inspect the properties of whatever it is. _______________________________________________________________ You take a nice refreshing walk through grassy fields with occasional trees, your favorite phallic object always on the horizon. You get attacked by a monster or two, but no biggie. Finally, the "penis" looms before you, big and red and all beat up. It's a barn, all right. Animals are everywhere, and behind it are huge fields of crops. From inside the barn, you hear sounds, like clanking noises. What do you do? Chris DeLuca: I go inside the barn. I keep my eyes out for anything penis-y. --------------------------------------------------------------- Inside the barn, hay covers the ground. Lots of farming tools everywhere. A couple chickens walk by, clucking at you. (No, there are no cocks amongst them). Directly ahead of you is an adolescent boy, and you assume he has a penis, but can't be sure as he's wearing a pair of blue, beat up and grimy suspenders. He doesn't notice you yet. Looks like he's hammering away at something hot on an anvil. What do you do? Category:Witch-Hunt Category:PCGs